Cherry Hunt
by audey
Summary: "Betapa memalukannya dan menyedihkannya diriku ini… menyukai seseorang sampai selama ini, sampai perasaan suka itu berubah menjadi cinta, sampai aku sadar bahwa mungkin saja perasaanku tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha mengejarmu, tetapi tetap saja…"/ "Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku juga."


**Cherry Hunt**

.

.

 _"Mungkin aku memang egois."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam di mana seharusnya Momoi Satsuki merasa senang, kini ia justru merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah lama ia memendam perasaan suka pada pria bersurai biru muda itu tetapi sampai saat ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan perasaannya. Momoi tidak bisa menyalahkannya, terutama karena pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sangat lihai mengendalikan emosinya, sehingga yang kini terlihat jelas di wajahnya hanyalah wajah datar yang selalu menggugah hati Momoi. Sayangnya, sepertinya perasaan itu tidak terbalaskan sama sekali. Ini sudah tujuh tahun, batinnya.

Dan ia harus bertemu dengan _nya_.

Bukan karena kemauannya sendiri (walaupun dalam hatinya ia terus berteriak yang sebaliknya), tetapi karena teman-teman tim basket SMPnya yang mengadakan acara reuni. Momoi sudah bisa menebak, bahwa yang hadir tidak hanya teman- teman tim basket SMPnya tetapi juga beberapa teman SMP lainnya, membuat Momoi terus menghibur dirinya bahwa setidaknya ia tidak akan canggung ketika nantinya akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat amat disukainya itu. Yah, Momoi terus berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak terlihat bodoh di depan _nya_.

 _High heels_ yang dipakainya berhenti berbunyi. Kakinya telah menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah bar mewah. Ia sudah sampai. Ketika ia membuka pintu masuk, ia sudah bisa mendengar suara tawa menggelegar dari dalam. Rupanya yang datang cukup _banyak_. Dan seperti biasa, ia belum bisa menemukan sehelai rambut biru muda milik pemuda itu.

"Momocchi!" Pemuda tampan bersurai kuning yang dikenalnya sebagai Kise Ryouta, datang menghampiri Momoi. Ia mengenakan jas yang rapi, hampir sama dengan yang lainnya. "Selamat datang! Lama tidak bertemu-ssu!" Pemuda itu memberi Momoi sebuah pelukan singkat sebelum melepasnya, "wah! _Sugoi-ssu_! Kau terlihat cantik dengan _dress_ itu!"

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Ki-chan!" kata Momoi. "Ah, terima kasih! Iklan Ki-chan saat memakai merk ini sangat menggoda, jadi aku coba untuk membeli _dress_ nya."

"Oh, merk itu! Ya, aku harus jujur, merk itu memang sangat bagus. Jasku juga langsung kubeli dari sana setelah syuting iklan itu," kata Kise. "Ah, karena Momocchi baru datang, bagaimana kalau langsung saja bertemu dengan yang lainnya di dalam?"

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Suara salah seorang teman SMP Momoi, Arai Miki, membuyarkan lamunan Momoi. Momoi berhenti menghisap minuman dari sedotannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada temannya itu.

"Bagaimana gimana?" Momoi bertanya.

"Kamu dan si pemuda bayangan itu."

Momoi terdiam. Ia menatap temannya yang menunggu jawaban. Namun, Momoi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada minumannya. Jarinya hendak meraih sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas minumannya sebelum salah seorang temannya lagi yang bernama Kikuchi Atsuko, menarik gelas itu dari Momoi. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kedua temannya itu semakin ahli dalam urusan percintaan (?), begitulah yang ditangkap Momoi setelah ia menghabiskan waktunya mendengarkan cerita mereka dan hubungan mereka dengan pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Setelah tujuh tahun ini, bukankah seharusnya sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Atsuko. "Kalau tidak salah rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Kuroko-kun sejak SMP."

"Bukan salahku aku menyukainya."

"Aku sih lebih terkejut lagi," kata Miki, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka dan tidak pernah bisa menebak tipe lelaki yang kau sukai, Satsuki. Walau aku sempat curiga akan hubunganmu dengan Aomine-kun."

"Aku tidak pergi dengan pria mesum macam dia."

"Oh, tidak," Atsuko menghela napas, "Alkoholnya mulai masuk."

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya tidak kupesankan minuman itu," keluh Miki. "Tapi ia tidak pernah berubah, selalu ingin yang ada buah cerinya."

"Aku suka ceri," lantun Momoi. "Rasanya manis, persis seperti yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Acchan, mana minumanku?"

Atsuko menarik gelas minuman Momoi menjauh darinya lalu berkata dengan nada tegas, "Cukup, Satsuki-chan, nanti kau bisa mabuk."

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Momoi-san, tolong dengarkan kata Kikuchi-san. Kalau kau mabuk, bisa gawat," suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Momoi, membuat Momoi tertegun. Suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar, tetapi di saat yang sama, tidak.

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya, dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan tampangnya yang datar tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengenakan jas yang rapi, membuatnya jauh terlihat lebih tampan dari yang diingat Momoi. Matanya yang berwarna biru muda itu menatap manik mata Momoi yang berwarna merah muda yang membuat gadis itu jatuh hati dalam hitungan detik. _Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi…_

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! _Perfect timing_!" Seru Miki. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil mantel yang digantungnya di kursi yang didudukinya. "Atsuko! Ayo, kita pergi ke tempat lain."

Momoi membelalakkan matanya, "Ke-kemana kalian—"

"Tenang, Satsuki-chan, kami hanya ingin pergi menemui teman yang lain," kata Atsuko sambil tertawa renyah. "Setidaknya, di sini sudah ada Kuroko-kun."

"Ah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kalian," kata Kuroko. "Kalian bisa kembali duduk dan berbincang dengan Momoi-san."

"Hmm, bagaimana ya. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin Satsuki bicarakan pada Kuroko-kun," Miki memberi Momoi sebuah tatapan yang Momoi sendiripun tak mengerti pesan yang disampaikan temannya itu. "Jadi, kami akan meninggalkan Satsuki padamu ya, Kuroko-kun!"

"He?!" Momoi tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Orang yang ingin dihindarinya kini justru akan menemaninya semalaman ini. Ia merasakan tatapan Kuroko yang tertuju padanya. Sekejap, Momoi merasa tidak berani menatap mata pemuda itu, terutama karena ketika ia tiba di bar, ia sama sekali belum menyapanya.

"…"

"Nah, kami pergi dulu, ya! _Daah~_ " Miki langsung menarik lengan Atsuko dari sana, meninggalkan Momoi tinggal berdua saja dengan Kuroko di meja itu. "Oh iya, jangan sampai Momoi meminum minumannya lagi, ya! Sepertinya ia belum bisa menangani alkohol!"

"Yah, sudah terlanjut kuminum lagi…," Momoi bergumam pelan supaya tidak terdengar temannya sambil menyeruput minumannya dari sedotannya. Ia meneguk minumannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya yang disebabkan oleh pemuda di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya mereka serius," gumam Kuroko. Ia kemudian mengambil langkah sampai ia dapat menatap wajah Momoi dengan jelas. Kuroko tahu bahwa gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, tetapi cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan bertemu.

Kuroko lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Momoi sedangkan Momoi, gadis itu semakin cepat meneguk minumannya. Kuroko membaca tingkah laku gadis di depannya, sudah jelas ia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan dirinya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Momoi-san."

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya memanggil namanya, tubuh Momoi menggigil. _Sial_ , umpat Momoi dalam hati, _lagi-lagi aku jatuh karena daya tariknya_.

Kuroko pun lanjut bertanya, "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Momoi terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Walaupun mungkin saja pemuda itu sudah tahu jawabannya, bahwa alasannya adalah karena perasaan Momoi terhadapnya, tetapi tetap saja Momoi tidak ingin menjawabnya. Ia merasa malu, bahwa selama ini perasaannya mungkin saja bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengingat bagaimana ia selalu mengejar pemuda itu saja membuat Momoi merasa sangat amat malu.

Srup.

"Eh?" Momoi tidak merasakan satupun cairan manis dari minuman yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memeriksa gelasnya, ternyata minumannya sudah habis. Seberapa cepat ia meminum minumannya, Momoi pun tidak tahu.

"Minumanku sudah habis rupanya," gumam Momoi.

"…Momoi-san—"

"Maaf, Tetsu-kun. Bisakah kau mengambil minuman untukku?"

"…" Kuroko menatap jemari lentik Momoi yang memegang gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong itu dengan ujung jarinya yang memutih. Ia berani bertaruh, bahwa gadis itu berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya itu dan melampiaskannya pada gelas minuman kosong yang malang itu. Gugup karena apa, Kuroko tahu bahwa gadis itu gugup karenanya.

"Bisakah?" tanya Momoi lagi.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Baiklah. Tapi hanya segelas air mineral saja."

Dengan itu, Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Momoi yang mau memprotes akan pesanan minumannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin membeli minuman yang dibelikan Miki sebelumnya (malangnya, Momoi tidak tahu namanya karena ia belum pernah ke bar sebelumnya), tetapi melihat _mood_ Kuroko tadi, Momoi tidak jadi berkata apa-apa.

Momoi dapat merasakan kepalanya sedikit berat, tubuhnya terasa panas… ah, ia mulai mabuk. Namun, matanya masih menatap lekat punggung pemuda berambut biru muda itu dari kejauhan. Sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, dipangku dengan kedua tangannya, Momoi masih tidak melepas matanya dari punggung Kuroko. _Kenapa kau selalu membuatku semakin, semakin, semakin mencintaimu, wahai pemuda bayangan…?_

Momoi menutup matanya.

Ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya, mengejar bayangan seseorang di depannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_ ,

 _Sang pemuda bayangan_.

"Kenapa…?" Momoi bergumam entah pada siapa. "Aku mendedikasikan diriku padamu, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini? Apakah aku pernah terlintas di pikiranmu, seperti gambaranmu yang selalu melintas dalam pikiranku?

"Betapa memalukannya dan menyedihkannya diriku ini… menyukai seseorang sampai selama ini, sampai perasaan suka itu berubah menjadi cinta, sampai aku sadar bahwa mungkin saja perasaanku tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha mengejarmu, tetapi tetap saja…"

Momoi membuka matanya, menatap buah ceri yang masih tersisa di dalam minumannya. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Momoi mengeluarkan tawa yang hambar. Apakah selama ini ia mengejar _cherry_ yang salah?

"…Aku mencintaimu..," gumam Momoi sambil menutup matanya kembali, "Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku juga."

Momoi tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar mabuk, kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan semua perkataan tadi sendirian. Momoi memang mencintai _nya_ , dan ia benar-benar berharap pemuda itu membalas perasaannya. Namun, seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha untuk melupakan pemuda itu, akhirnya ia justru jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

"Ah… sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintainya."

Setelah itu Momoi tertidur dengan lelap. Akibat alkohol yang terkandung dalam minuman yang diminumnya, membuatnya mabuk sampai membuatnya selelah itu. Mungkin sebelum tidur, Momoi merasa bahwa ia hanya berbicara sendirian. Namun, tampaknya ia salah.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda tengah duduk di depan gadis berambut merah muda yang tertidur. Air mineral yang dibawanya sudah tidak dingin lagi. Sambil memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia menatap Momoi dengan tatapan tersanjung.

"Gadis yang malang," kata pemuda itu. "Sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, dan membuatku mendengarkan cerita itu."

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melepas jasnya lalu menaruhnya di sekitar bahu Momoi. Diraihnya beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah muda yang menutupi wajah Momoi yang tertidur. Dihirupnya rambut itu, dan betapa kagumnya ia ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang tertidur di depannya itu berbau harum seperti—

"Buah ceri," gumam Kuroko. Ia kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu mengambil buah ceri yang tersisa di minuman Momoi , "Seperti ceri yang kau sisakan di minuman ini. Sayang sekali, padahal kau begitu suka dengan buah ceri. Apakah kau menyisakannya untukku? Apakah kali ini giliranku, Momoi-san?"

Kuroko kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Momoi. Sambil menatap wajah gadis yang tertidur dengan damai itu, pemuda itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah seringai ketimbang senyum itu sendiri. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, Momoi-san," bisiknya halus. Kalau gadis itu masih bangun, mungkin ia bisa merasakan suaranya yang terdengar halus dan terasa dingin itu.

.

.

 _"Karena, sebentar lagi giliranku berburu ceri."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N: Udah lama ga nyentuh nih fanfic :'3 maaf nih kalau fic KuroMomoi nya gaje abis TwT, author lagi pengen nulis pairing itu abis dengerin lagunya Luz yang Cherry Hunt 3 garis besarnya sih agak-agak hampir sama gitu sih sama video di lagunya, tapi... entah deh :v**

 **Karena takutnya ficku yang ini agak full of gajeness (saking jonesnya :'3), jadi saya kasih poin ceritanya:**

 _Momoi (23) saking lamanya suka banget sama Kuroko (24), sampai dia bener-bener cinta mati sama Kuroko, mulai merasa hopeless karena Kurokonya nggak pernah nunjukin kalau dia membalas perasaannya Momoi, di mana di akhir fic, ditunjukkin scene di mana sebenernya Kuroko juga merasakan hal yang sama._

 **Inti dari fic ini sebenernya adalah keegoisan Kuroko, karena dia ingin Momoi yang mengejar Kuroko sedangkan Kurokonya pura-pura nggak tahu. Tapi akhirnya, dia gantian deh yang berburu ceri (?)**

 **Sengaja author kasih penjelasan (walaupun mungkin gaboleh ya? .-.) karena author takutnya nggak bisa menyampaikan dengan begitu jelas :'3**

 **REVIEW dengan kritik dan saran juga ya :)**


End file.
